Many modern vehicles have a telematics control unit or an on-board diagnostics device installed. These devices gather data and occasionally transmit messages to drivers of the vehicle. However, such messages are generally one-to-one in that the message is only based on one vehicle and is sent to only one person. Additionally, an individual may receive a message in the form of an alert based on their current location, but such alerts often lack intelligence in that they are not based on driving or locational patterns or historical location and time data.